cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Global Confederate Nations
Global Confederate Nations (GCN) The Global Confederate Nations is an alliance of Cybernations based primarily in the blue team. It was officially founded on February 19, 2007. It holds roughly 40 members and 60,000 total Nation strength. On March 22, 2007, the GCN declared war on the NPO in support of the GATO alliance which had suffered a massive surprise attacked by the Initiative. GCN considered that the Casus Belli of the NPO was irrelevent and flawed. In the aftermath of the war the alliance was shattered, poor organisation of the whole government, and millitary as a whole meant that little planning or thought was taken into consideration as a result only a fraction of those in the alliance actually went to war. During the weeks that followed the defeat in the war mainly due to above reasons when the debts had been paid, many of the members droped out and the govenment crumbled finally in may the alliance was disbanded and their forums shut down Charter of the Global Confederate Nations Article I: Admission Any nation joining the blue team and pledging an oath to the Global Confederate Nations GCN on the Global Confederate Nations forum requesting membership will be admitted, after a prompt nation background check. The form consists of the following: # The name of the nation # The name of the nation’s leader # The nation's link # The team in which the nation resides # All previous alliances the nation has been a part of # Required to state whether they are in wars, and if so, the reason for those wars. Once a nation is a member of the Global Confederate Nations they are forbidden to join any other alliance in Cyber Nations or they will be banned by the Chancellor. Article II: War 1. Defensive Wars All nations members of the GCN alliance keep a total control over their military in case of being unjustly attacked by another nation, whatever its alliance affiliation. This gives them the right to defend themselves and counterattack their agressor at will. 2. Offensive Wars All nations member of the GCN alliance MUST NOT declare offensive wars on nations belonging to other alliances, except in case of an alliance war between GCN and the said alliance or that very alliance is a cover for members of an alliance GCN is at war with, in what case the declaration of offensive wars is accepted and encouraged. Declaration of war on unaligned nations is acceptable too; however, GCN will not support the war neiher militarily, monetarily, or diplomatically. If such a war is declared, it is as a nation ruler, not as a member of the GCN. Article III: Government of The GCN 1. GCN Members All member nations of the Global Confederate Nations will become GCN trainees until the Chancellor or Vice-Chancellor sees fit. Then the member will be made a full GCN member and recive our signing bonus. 2. The Council The four Council of the Global Confederate Nations are elected each month. Nations will be nominated by other GCN members starting one week before election. At the end of the nominations a poll will be held on the forums to decide the winners . The top four vote recipients will be named to the Council. If one runs for and wins two positions in government, the said member will have to choose which posistion they wish to fill. The posistion not chosen will be given to the runner-up of said election. The council will deal with the day to day happenings of the GCN, they will have accses to the private government forum, where they will be required to read frequently and take orders from leadership. Members are too follow the word of all councellors, unless a higher official says so. 3. The Chancellor The Chancellor is the leader of the alliance. The Chancellor will maintain veto power over both and has the ability to block the election of specific Councilors if he or she sees fit to do so. The Chancellor serves for life or until resignation. If the Chancellor resigns the Vice chancellor will assume the Chancellor's posistion. The Chancellor has emergency powers to eject any person he/she deems is a threat to alliance security. Should the decision be disputed a vote of council may be requested where a two-thirds majority of the Council's vote is required to overturn the Chancellor's decision after consideration of evidence presented by the Chancellor and the complainant. 4. Other Government A. Vice Chancellor The Vice Chancellor is second only to the Chancellor, and also holds total veto rights over all other government. The Vice Chancellor is not an elected posistion, they will always be appointed by the Chancellor and can be changed when ever he/she feels fit. B. Minister of Defence The minister of defence will deal with all wars happening with GCN nations, they will decide the path taken in all war situations, they will be held with the responsibility of making and organising all squads in each battalion. Including Battalions commanders and squad leaders. C. Minister of the Treasury Deals with all aid situations that GCN nations my require. Holds the right to accept or regect any aid request made. They will be put in charge of all GCN financial growth. Ex. Tech programs, etc... D. Minister of Foreign Relations Keeps friendly relations with all other alliances that GCN will encounter. Including asking for embassies, and inquiring about any inter-alliance problems that may surface. Article IV: Expulsion from the Global Confederate Nations Any nation can submit a motion to expel another member from the GCN. For the motion to carry 75% of the member nations must vote in for of the expulsion. There will be a time limit of 36 hours on expulsion votes. If the percentage is not reached before the time limit the motion fails. The Chancellor can not be expelled. Likewise, the Chancellor can pardon any nation from expulsion. Article V: Amendments to the Charter Any nation can submit a motion to change the GCN Charter. Discussion will take place for a period of no less than 24 hours but no more than 48 hours. If a majority meaning as 75% of the member nations vote in for the amendment before the 36 hour time limit is reached then the motion will be considered, passed, and carried (pending the Chancellor's consent). If it does not have a majority before the 48 hour limit the motion will fail. Article VI: The Election system The Election system will start with member nominations, which will be held for 72 hours before votes are cast. Nominations will be held for the Minister of Defense, Treasury, Foreign Relations, and all Council members. A member can nominate one fellow member for the election, in each position. The Chancellor holds the right to veto any nomination at any point. If candidates want to run, and have not been nominated, they may post their candidacy 24 hours after nominations have started. Nominees may post their ideas and plans, basically campaigning for their position. Members may also ask the candidates questions about their plans during the 72 hour period. Lastly, polls will be set up by either the Chancellor or Vice-Chancellor. All people are allowed one vote per Minister, and four votes for the Council. Polls will last another 72 hours. Upon closing, the person with the most votes for each position will take office immediately. In the council, the top four electees will take office immediately. All elected government officials will hold office for one month. All polls are opened on the 1st of every month. Article VII: Espionage Any nation found to be spying on GCN will be ruthlessly dealt with. The alliance this nation is spying for will be contacted. We will inform them of our discovery. Any GCN nation found spying will also be ruthlessly dealt with. The alliance they were spying on will be informed, and notified that any attacks against the spy will be allowed, as the spying nation will be imediately expelled from GCN. Category:Nations